Final Fantasy X: Highschool Years
by Blizzaga
Summary: Hey, come read! I just posted Chapter 2 (after finally figuring out how!)!
1. First Day of School

Final Fantasy X: High School Years  
  
Chapter 1: First Day of School  
  
"The first day of school," Tidus thought. "It's tomorrow morning. It's going to be so odd, going to an entirely new school full of people I haven't even met before. At least I'll still be able to play Blitzball with the Abes and visit Zanarkand often, if I don't find it working too well here."  
  
Tidus, the seventeen year old athlete lay in his bed with his eyes closed, thinking of the morning that seemed so close yet so far away. He was new in Luca, and he'd only ever been to Luca to play in tournaments where his team often won, thanks to his skills. His father was an even more skilled Blitzball player, Jecht, an all-time winner. He'd never lost a game once in his life, and he remained undefeated. However, he's retired.  
  
Tidus knew how competetive Blitzball is, and how often it's taken personally by the opposing team most of the time. If any of the local players were to recognize his face, he'd be in trouble for sure. This stuff was exactly the kind of stuff that was going through his mind right now, and the exact stuff that was making him a bit nervous about showing his face at school tomorrow morning.  
  
"All I can do is sleep and live through the day," he thought.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, cry baby, wake up!" Jecht yelled, throwing a blitzball at Tidus while he was sleeping under his covers. He sat up immediately and looked at Jecht with a grumpy look. "You're going to be late for school."  
  
As Jecht left Tidus' bedroom, he closed the door. Tidus got up and changed into a pair of long blue shorts and a blue sweater with a hood on the back. He put in a silver and very unique earring into his left ear, and put on his silver chain. After getting changed, he washed up his face and cleaned his teeth. He brushed his blonde hair, which was still clean from the shower he'd taken before he went to bed last night.  
  
"You're going to be late!" his father yelled at him.  
  
"Quiet, old man. . ." Tidus thought.  
  
His mother hadn't awoken to see him off to school. Lately during the summer it seemed like she was sleeping in a lot, and she lost her energy that she normally had. Tidus had just shrugged the matter off though, thinking that it was probably just a phase that she was going through and would pass soon, hopefully.  
  
"I'll see you when I get home from school!" Tidus yelled, running out of the house with a couple pieces of bread in his hand and his schoolbag on his back.  
  
"You have practice when you get home, remember!" Jecht yelled as Tidus was running down the road. Tidus just waved at him.  
  
Luca was a big town. Bigger than most in Spira. But Zanarkand was the largest town in all of Spira. Yet even though he'd grown up in a town so big and found it easy to navigate himself around there, Luca was still difficult for him. He eventually ended up on a walkway that connected from the market to the docks and Blitzball Arena of Luca. There was a fountain halfway down, and to the right of that there was another walkway leading to what Tidus had been told was the Sphere Theatre. It seemed like there was something important he needed to remember about that place.  
  
He approached a tanned man wearing an open white shirt and long blue shorts, almost like Tidus' shorts. He had long blonde hair, but longer than Tidus'. This man's hair went past his shoulders, or at least an inch past.  
  
"Excuse me," Tidus said. "But you wouldn't happen to know where Luca High is, would you?"  
  
"Oui'na jano lmuca," the man said, "ed ec nekrd paceta dra Cbrana Draydna."  
  
Tidus looked at the man wide-eyed. He was hoping he wouldn't run into one of these. An Al Bhed. He found their language oddly confusing and too fast for him to understand, although he had signed up to take the course this year.  
  
"We na jonno limooka?" Tidus asked, clearly trying to show that he didn't understand.  
  
"Hu, oui yna jano lmuca, hud sa," the man replied. Tidus stared at him dumbfounded again, and then the man laughed. "I'm sorry, but I do enjoy running into people who don't understand the Al Bhed language. Mind you that is a lot of people. It is my native language, so I do prefer to speak it. I was just hoping that perhaps you would know it, so I wouldn't have to speak this way."  
  
"Well, that's interesting," Tidus said. "This man's a strange one." he thought. "So, in my language, can you tell me where Luca High is?"  
  
"Cina," he said. Tidus stared confused again. "That means 'sure', in english. But anyway, enough fun for now. Luca High is very close to you right now. It's right over by the Sphere Theatre. The only other building by the Sphere Theatre as a matter of fact."  
  
"Thanks, man!" Tidus said. "I wish I could give you something for the help, but I don't have anything. I'm sure I'll see you around some other time. I'll repay you then."  
  
"You're welcome," he said, watching Tidus run off.  
  
"Only... right... there!" Tidus said, nearly out of breath, running for the school.  
  
He approached the courtyard. There were hundreds of students alone sitting and standing outside here, just talking amongst themselves. There were people of all kinds. He even managed to spot some Ronso, and even some Hypello. When he'd ever rarely seen a Hypello, he always had to keep himself from laughing when they talked.  
  
"The Ronso are so cool," Tidus thought. "I wonder if I'll meet any this year?"  
  
He began walking down a shiny stone walkway that lead through the green and grassy courtyard filled with benches and social areas and to the large front doors of Luca High.  
  
"Who do they get to close and open these things?" he thought.  
  
He decided that maybe he didn't want to go into the school just yet, but instead he'd wander around the courtyard, studying his soon-to-be new classmates. As with most kids who were new, the thoughts like, "These kids sure are weird." popped into his head. But, he couldn't deny they were different to him.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, girls, this year is going to be awesome, right?" the young blonde girl asked enthusastically.  
  
"Right!" the other group of girls she was with replied cheerfully.  
  
"That's got to be the cheer squad," he thought while walking by. "That girl leading them on seems too young to be the leader."  
  
"Rikku, I really don't feel comfortable being here with these people," the brown haired girl said to Rikku; the cheerleader.  
  
"Nonsense, Yunie!" Rikku said. "You'll get along with these girls just fine! I know they're a little bit more energetic and louder than you but-"  
  
"Rikku, that's all they are." Yuna said.  
  
Rikku rubbed the back of her head and kicked the soft dirt on the ground then looked back up at Yuna with a sort of sad expression on her face.  
  
"Don't worry," Yuna said. "You're not like them. You have a mind!"  
  
"Thanks, Yunie!" Rikku said and began jumping and clapping briefly.  
  
The school bell rang and then Rikku grabbed onto Yuna's hand and began pulling her to the school, somewhat too excited.  
  
"Come on, Yunie!" she yelled. "Keep up! I want to find out what my classes are!"  
  
***  
  
The students of the school gathered into a large auditorium filled with blue cushioned seats. It was dark, and there didn't seem to be a stage, but instead a white screen. Yuna didn't seem to care where she sat, but Rikku was very picky. She wanted to be in the exact center of the room.  
  
Once all of the students had entered the auditorium and everyone was seated, a voice could be heard through the speakers.  
  
"Welcome to another school year here at Luca High," the voice boomed through the large speakers. "Everyone please turn on your spheres now."  
  
Tidus, sitting somewhere in the back where there were less people, pulled out a shimmering blue sphere that was about the size of both his fists combined. He turned it on. Spheres were necessary items to bring with you to school, especially in Luca and Zanarkand, where a lot of education was very technological. Fortunately, no one in Spira, especially Luca and Zanarkand, was too poor to afford one.  
  
The sphere created a three dimensional image of an old man in robes using a cane. This must have been their principal, Mr.Mika. In the back of the image there were three others, who could've only been the vice principals. Mr.Kelk Ronso, Mr.Jyscal Guado, and Mr.(Insert fat Maester's name here).  
  
"Welcome to another year at Luca High, students." Mr.Mika said. "For some of you, this is your first year here. Fortunately for you, Luca High is not much different from Luca Middle School. However, our technology is much more advanced. You'll find there's more freedom. We've got just about everything from your old school-"  
  
"Yeah, right." Tidus thought.  
  
"-and more, but it's all better. Somethings you should know about Luca High this year are..."  
  
For nearly ten more minutes Mr.Mika went on about the school rules and the schedules.  
  
"Now, if you will look at your spheres, you will see that each of your classes and your homeroom class have appeared," Mr.Mika said. "These classes, of course, have already been assigned to you throughout your summer break. Thanks to our technology, transporting them to your sphere just like that is possible. Thank you for listening, and please proceed to your first class of the day."  
  
"What do I have first?" he thought. "Al Bhed class. Great."  
  
***  
  
Tidus stepped in the classroom. It wasn't very big, or very full either. He sat in the middle row, third pair of desks down. There was no one sitting in the desk to his left, and he didn't expect anyone to. A young tanned woman, probably around seventeen like Tidus, entered the classroom. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a long skirt with slits going up the sides. She wore a shirt that revealed her stomach. She walked over to Tidus, her eyes clearly revealing that she had something planned, and sat down beside him.  
  
"You must be the new kid," she said in a deep feminine voice.  
  
"Yep," he replied.  
  
"I'm Dona," she said. "What is your name?"  
  
"Tidus," he replied.  
  
She moved closer to Tidus, but Tidus didn't pay attention to her. It figured that the first person that decided to talk to him was someone who he wouldn't want to ever talk to.  
  
"You know, Tidus," she said, "I think you're kind of cute."  
  
"Good for you," Tidus said.  
  
"Dona," a large bulky man said, standing in front of their desks.  
  
"Go away, Barthello," Dona said.  
  
Barthello just glared at Tidus, and Tidus returned the glare with a confused glance. Dona gave a disgusted sigh and then stood up and left, sitting with Barthello.  
  
The small classroom filled up fast, and the last one to arrive was the only one Tidus noticed. A beautiful young woman with brown hair and unique eyes. One blue, and one green. She reluctantly sat beside Tidus, not really wanting to sit beside the new kid. But she herself was fairly new to this school.  
  
The Al Bhed Speech teacher entered the classroom and proceed to a desk that sat before the whole class, in front of a clear white board. Tidus immediately recognized the man who stood before the class, and he immediately picked Tidus out of the group of students. It was the Al Bhed who had helped Tidus out earlier when trying to find the school.  
  
"Famlusa du dra haf oayn uv clruum, lmycc," he said. "Or should I say. . . Welcome to the new year of school, class."  
  
The students in the class let out a light laugh. Most of the students here had either had him for a teacher last year, or were really hoping to have him this year.  
  
"I am Rin," he said. "I will be your Al Bhed Speech teacher this year. I'm sure many of you know me, and I'm sure there may be a few of you here who have not heard of me."  
  
Tidus didn't know it, but Rin was referring to him when he mentioned a few. Rin wasn't narcissistic, but he knew how well known and popular he was, especially in Luca. Rin was famous for his successful chain of stores throughout Spira, and for his excellent chocobos, which he kept at his stables at his home home on the Mi'ihen Highroad, just outside of Luca.  
  
"I notice we have a new student this year," Rin immediately put the spotlight on Tidus and all turned to face him. He slumped back in his chair, nervously. "You would be Tidus?"  
  
"Um, yeah, that's my name." he said.  
  
"Welcome," he said. "I understand that you are a very excellent blitzball player and that your father is the amazing Jecht."  
  
"Star player of the Zanarkand Abes," Tidus said. He didn't want to say it, but he was well known by that title back in Zanarkand. "Yes, my father is Jecht."  
  
"Really?" Yuna asked, interested.  
  
The rest of the class just stared at Tidus, now interested in this new student. Dona stared at him, her attraction growing for him. Barthello's anger was growing as a result. Yuna's interest in Tidus grew as well.  
  
"Um, yeah," Tidus said.  
  
"Well then class," Rin said, "let us begin the year. It's best that I tell you about how I plan on working through this school year with all of you."  
  
***  
  
Tidus was relieved when halfway through the day, it was his lunch period. He was starving, and his last classes after Al Bhed class were brutal for him. Some of the teachers, like the blades instructor, were determined to start the year off right away.  
  
It was the first time he'd seen the cafeteria of their school. It was large, and perhaps one of the most impressive cafeterias he'd ever seen. It consisted of two floors, and several rows of tables on the first floor, as well as single tables and tables meant for only a few people. Wide stairs were on the east side of the room and the west side as well, leading to the second floor of the cafeteria. Here, all tables were meant for groups of five or less. The walls were sky blue, as Tidus had discovered by now that this was their school color. But the walls appeared so smooth, like if you were to place your hand up against them, your hand would slip and you'd fall.  
  
Tidus sat down at a table upstairs, where there were less people it seemed. He thought that up here he wouldn't be noticed as much. When everyone knew where he was from, they would constantly ask him questions about the great city.  
  
"Sittin' alone, ya?" he heard an odd voice ask from behind. "I'll join ya."  
  
A guy, in good physical condition, sat down at the table with Tidus. A few others sat down with him as well. He had blood red hair, the front of it spiked. He was wearing a yellow uniform that almost looked like suspenders with a black shirt underneath. It was clearly a sports uniform of some kind.  
  
"I'm Wakka, Captain of the Besaid Aurochs." he said, extending a hand to Tidus.  
  
Not wanting to seem rude, Tidus extended his hand and they shook. The mention of Wakka's hometown cleared up Tidus's curiosity of Wakka's accent.  
  
"I'm Tidus," he said. He couldn't resist, so he had to add in, "Star player of the Zanarkand Abes."  
  
"I'm well aware of that," he said.  
  
"Okay," Tidus said. "I don't think I've ever played the Besaid Aurochs."  
  
"We've never made it far enough for you to play against us," Wakka said. "Our team is one of the worst out there, ya know. We're trying to find some talent to help us out."  
  
Tidus knew what was going to happen now. This Wakka was just trying to recruit him for their team, and Tidus already knew that he didn't want to. He had to think of a way to get out of there, and fast!  
  
"We were kind of wonderin'. . ." Wakka said.  
  
Tidus was saved by a blinding flash. There was a girl in a green dress and brown hair holding a sphere camera and smiling.  
  
"Sorry," she said. "I just had to get a picture for the yearbook of the star player of the Zanarkand Abes on his first day!"  
  
"Uh. . ." Tidus was confused. It was either he could use her to escape, or stay here and get stuck to play. "You can ask me some questions if you want."  
  
"Really?" she smiled. "Thankfully I'm on the school newspaper! Let's do it!"  
  
"Convenient!" Tidus smiled. "Sorry, uh, Wakka. We'll talk some other time."  
  
Tidus felt a little relieved. Although now he had to put up with an interview in the school paper, which the whole school was going to read sometime soon. What had he done?  
  
***  
  
Tidus's first day of school was over. He arrived home. It was a pretty eventful day for him. More than any first day of school was for him. But of course, the students always want to meet the new kid. Tidus had never thought he'd be the new kid.  
  
He tossed his backpack on a chair in front of a desk in his room and laid down on his bed, staring off into nothing. It was a tiring day, and he'd need a little bit of rest of he were to do anything today. He slowly drifted off into sleep. . . 


	2. Black and White

Chapter 2: Black and White  
  
Lulu was walking through the hallways in their school. It was the second day of the year. It was her lunch period right now, and most of the hallways were empty. But it was a very large school, so if one place was completely deserted, chances were that another area was heavily populated. But she liked being alone, at least that's what she liked to think. The only person she wanted to be with, ever, was her boyfriend, Chappu.  
  
Lulu was well known as the school goth. She wore a black leather dress that stopped above her breasts with nothing covering the top part of her chest. The cuffs of the sleeves were covered with a soft white coeurl fur, as was the bottom of her dress and the top of it. The middle front of her dress was cut open, but covered by many brown leather belts. Her hair was braided, and a very natural black color. Her red eyes were something to be noticed by all of the school.  
  
She approached Chappu who was at his locker, going through his things, trying to find some equipment for his next class after lunch.  
  
"What're you doing?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Oh, hi, Lulu," Chappu said, closing his locker.  
  
"What class do you have next?" she asked him as they began to walk through the halls, side by side.  
  
"Um, I think I have, no not that one, the other one, ummm. . ." Chappu couldn't seem to remember anything lately. "Oh yeah, I have Blade Techniques class next. What about you?"  
  
"Black Magic," she said. This was the class she excelled in the most, and she had always been told by her teachers that she was one of the most promising students they'd ever had. "It's becoming boring. I already know most of what we're doing, and what we're going to be doing."  
  
"At least you'll get another hundred," Chappu said.  
  
"Another hundred or not," she said, "it's still not fun anymore."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to the school councellor and get a schedule change?" Chappu said. "Something you haven't really tried before. Like. . . why not try White Magic class? I know you don't practice that."  
  
"White Magic. . ." she said. "That's just so not who I am."  
  
"That doesn't matter," he said. "As long as you don't come out of it with a white dress, then I think we're both fine."  
  
The thing Chappu had always loved about Lulu was her gothic style, and that she didn't care about what anyone thought of it. He, however, was nowhere near the gothic style. But what Lulu admired most about him was that although he was into Blitzball, he wasn't a big jock and didn't even like any of the other jocks. But he still admired his older brother.  
  
"A white dress. . ." Lulu said. She shivered. "We'll never see that day come, don't worry."  
  
"Good," Chappu smiled. "So are you going to join?"  
  
"I guess. . ." her and Chappu continued walking down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
The next morning at school, Lulu went into the guidance councellor's room.  
  
"Mr.Auron?" Lulu asked as she entered.  
  
"Yes, Lulu. Please, sit down." he said.  
  
"Thank you," she said while sitting.  
  
"I understand you're wanting a course change?" Auron asked. "May I ask what?"  
  
"I want to start taking White Magic," Lulu said a little embarassed.  
  
"White Magic?" Auron was surprised. "That's not like you, Lulu. What brought upon this decision?"  
  
Auron's voice was so calm, but it was a bit threatening too. Lulu knew at times that Auron could seem very frightening in anyone's eyes. He's one of the oldest members of the staff at Luca High, and has been there for longer than many of the current faculty.  
  
"Black Magic isn't challenging anymore," Lulu explained.  
  
"So you wish to switch Black Magic class to White Magic class?" Auron asked, trying to get all of the details.  
  
"No," she said. "I want to fill my extra period with that class is all."  
  
"And you're fine with that decision?" Auron asked.  
  
"Yes," Lulu said.  
  
"Okay," Auron said.  
  
He pulled out a form from his desk and began to fill it out. It would explain to Lulu's new teacher that she was to be joining the class. As well, he needed to fill out another sheet that would explain to the principal and vice principals that should was making a change to her schedule. He gave her the sheet, completely filled out.  
  
"Here," Auron said, handing her the sheet, "give this to Ms.Belgemine. If it's in your schedule, and the period has not already passed, you can start today."  
  
Lulu accepted the sheet from Auron and stood up. "Thank you," she said.  
  
***  
  
Lulu decided to start her class today. It was her last class of the day.  
  
She entered a pure white room. The walls and floors, and almost everything in the room looked like they were made from ivory. Everything was so smooth and flawless. It was completely different than any other room in the school. She seated herself in the back of the room. She had apparently been the first one to arrive, even before the teacher.  
  
Her dress made her stand out in the classroom, at least at the moment. The white walls would probably make anyone stand out.  
  
The teacher, Ms.Belgemine, then entered the room. She immediately noticed Lulu sitting in the back of the classroom. She'd seen Lulu around before, and had heard about her from other teachers, so she was confused as to why Lulu was in her classroom.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked Lulu.  
  
"I've joined this class," Lulu said. She stood up and walked over to her then handed her the form that explained everything. Ms.Belgemine read it over then signed it and gave it back to Lulu.  
  
"Welcome to White Magic Studies, Lulu," Ms.Belgemine said. "Feel free to sit where you please."  
  
Other students had already begun to fill the classroom before she'd returned to her seat. Most of them were girls. They were the girls that Lulu thought of as the "goodie goodies". The ones all of the teachers loved. What had she gotten herself into?  
  
"We have a new member of the class," Ms.Belgemine said as soon as everyone arrived. "Welcome Lulu."  
  
All of the girls turned to look at Lulu sitting in the back of the classroom with slightly shocked expressions on their faces. Lulu returned their shocked expressions with a cold glare.  
  
Everyone said in shakey and unsynchronized voices, "Welcome, Lulu."  
  
"Now where did we leave off yesterday? Does anyone remember?" Ms.Belgemine asked.  
  
"We were studying basic healing spells," a brown-haired girl said. It was Yuna, perhaps one of the most known students in the entire school. One who was either hated or loved. Lulu was well aware of who Yuna was. Not only did she constantly have to hear about her, but they were both best friends before high school. But Lulu was sure that Yuna didn't care, or even remember.  
  
"Thank you, Yuna," Ms.Belgemine said. "Can anyone tell me anyone about what we learned yesterday?"  
  
"That no matter how difficult or simple the spell, the same amount of concentration is required," Seymour Guado said. Yet another well known student. But it was hard for him not to be known, being the son of Jyscal Guado, one of the vice principals, and the boyfriend of Yuna.  
  
"Good, Seymour," Ms.Belgemine said. "Can anyone tell me anything else?"  
  
A few more questions were answered before the lesson of the day actually began. Lulu just sat back and listened to it all. Most of the stuff was the same as what she'd learned in Black Magic Studies. However, there was one thing that Lulu wasn't sure if she was going to be able to overcome when it came time to actual cast a spell. The ability to care, and to actually want to help.  
  
Lulu was off in her own mind, thinking about anything other than this. This was the challenge she had wanted though. Unfortunately, the challenge didn't interest her enough to want to commit to it.  
  
***  
  
Lulu was relieved when the bell rang. School was over and she could go home. Unfortunately, she was going to have this class first thing tomorrow morning. But at least she wouldn't have it any other time of the day.  
  
She exited the school through the large crowd of students, carrying her books in her arm. She saw Chappu waiting near some benches in the courtyard. She walked over to him.  
  
"How was the class?" Chappu asked.  
  
"It was horrible," Lulu said. "It's just not me to be there. . ."  
  
"Well, hang in there," Chappu said. "I'm sure it'll get better eventually. Just give it time."  
  
"I guess. . ." Lulu said.  
  
They began walking together, hand in hand. Their homes were in the same direction, so they could walk together for a little while. Lulu didn't really want to go home. She would have preferred being with Chappu, anywhere else other than school or home. She just wanted to be with him.  
  
When they reached Chappu's home, they parted and she began walking home alone. She was crossing a bridge, looking over the edge at the water. She just stopped and started at the water, letting time pass her by. It wasn't like she was in a hurry to get home. She leaned further over, looking in. The Lucan waters were beautiful. So clean, so clear.  
  
She was hit in the head, from behind. She didn't know what it was. Her feet slipped off of the ground and she fell forward into the water, screaming only a little. The splash against the water was hard and it weakened her greatly. Her dress began to drag her deeper down into the water, and she found it hard to move with it on. But she didn't want to take it off. If she were to get out of the water without a dress, she'd be completely naked. She would've preferred to be found dead. The light began to grow darker as she sank. She was beginning to panic and didn't know what to do. She couldn't hold her breath any longer.  
  
She thought she heard another heavy splash, but all sound and sight began to escape her. Everything was turning black. . . 


End file.
